


Slick

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A bottle of tanning oil on the roof of #12 Grimmauld Place and the two oldest Weasley brothers is enough to make us all wish we were members of the Order of the Phoenix.





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Bill, you're casting a shadow and blocking the sun," said Charlie, as he looked up through squinting eyes at his older brother. "Why don't you make yourself useful and put some of this on my back?"

  

Bill dropped down beside Charlie, who was clad only in shorts and stretched out on the roof of Grimmauld Place in the afternoon sun, and took the bottle of tanning oil squirting it liberally on Charlie's back.

  

"Fuck, that's cold. You could've warmed it up a bit first," whined his little brother.

  

"Stop whining," Bill said, straddling his brother's hips and kneading strong back muscles beneath his fingers as he worked in the tanning oil. He stripped off his own shirt and leaned forward, kissing a trail up Charlie's back and across the tattoo of the Welsh Green that graced his upper shoulder, who only moments earlier had been shooting flames from his nostrils in protest of the oil but had settled contently down to sleep when Bill's lips first touched it. About as tough as its owner, Bill thought, chuckling before leaning forward to whisper in Charlie's ear, "I missed you. Romania's too far away, you know?"

  

Charlie groaned in response as Bill jerked down his shorts and poured more tanning oil into his own hand, kneading the firm muscles of Charlie's arse cheeks before sliding the oil between them and inserting two fingers. 

  

"Fuck, yes," sighed Charlie as Bill worked his fingers in and out. "Want you now, Bill."

  

"Eager, are we?" teased Bill, crooking one finger in a way that he knew drove Charlie mad with desire. 

  

Between gasps and moans, Charlie reached for the bottle of oil and emptied some into his own hand, reaching around to pump Bill's cock with his fist, coating Bill's shaft in the slippery oil. After only a couple of strokes, Bill grasped Charlie's hips, parted his cheeks, and drove completely into him with one forceful thrust, continuing to pump faster and harder into Charlie's tight opening, until he collapsed spent against Charlie's back. 

  

Charlie's cock was straining for release as Bill turned him over and took his younger brother's cock into his mouth, sucking him deeply into his throat, and circling the sensitive tip with the underside of his tongue. He sucked and licked up and down Charlie's shaft, revelling in the moans and gasps his teasing was eliciting from the handsome younger man's full lips. 

  

"Gonna come, Bill," Charlie gasped.

  

Bill pumped Charlie's wide cock with his hand, capturing his full lips with his own and parting his lips to allow Charlie's demanding tongue entry. Charlie came with a low growl as his entire body trembled in Bill's arms.   

  

When their breathing slowed, Bill rolled to his stomach on the smooth surface of the roof before tossing Charlie the tanning oil with a wink. "I think it's your turn to do my back, Little Brother."

  

"With pleasure," said Charlie, flashing bright blue eyes and a lopsided grin.

  

~Fin~

 


End file.
